House of Blood
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Rumah tua, lokasi syuting sebuah film horor, sutradara muda sukses, kerasukan, pemujaan setan, pembunuhan. semuanya berada di satu pusat. Rumah bersejarah mengerikan. Fic by Doni Ren. Mohon maaf atas TBT-nya, akan saya lanjutkan.


Tidak ada penjelasan lain mengenai beberapa perbuatan orang-orang komunis. Misalnya, pendeta yang tengkoraknya ditembus delapan paku…juga ada tujuh bocah lelaki beserta guru mereka. Mereka sedang berdoa Bapa Kami ketika dipergoki oleh para tentara komunis. Seorang tentara mengayunkan bayonet menebas lidah guru itu. Yang lainnya mengambil sumpit dan menusukkannya ke telinga ketujuh bocah kecil. Bagaimana caramu menangani kasus-kasus semacam itu?

Dr. Tom Dooley

DACHAU

AUSCHWITZ

BUCHENWALD

Kutipan dari " _The Exorcist_ "

Ketika beberapa menit setelah bom itu dijatuhkan, aku merasa semua yang ada di diriku hilang. Puing-puing kehancuran, asap mengerikan, tubuh yang terbakar, serta api yang melahap semuanya menjadi debu. Awan begitu gelap. Aku harap hujan turun saat itu, dan hujan benar-benar turun. Saat tenggorokanku kering karena panasnya di Hiroshima, aku menjulurkan lidah untuk merasakan air hujan yang berwarna hitam pekat itu. Rasanya tidak enak. Begitu pahit dan panas. Aku menyesali telah meminumnya sehingga dampaknya akhirnya kurasakan sekarang. Aku masih berada di Neraka.

Catatan Mayuri Tokugawa, warga Hiroshima.

Kutipan dari " _Surat-surat para penghuni bangsal_ "

 **HOUSE OF BLOOD**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **GENRE: MYSTERY, HORROR, FAMILY**

 **By Doni Ren**

 **Rate: T**

 **NaruHIna Familiy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: GAJE, ABSURD, TYPO, NON-SERAM(?), DLDR**

 **Enjoy it**

 _ **PROLOG**_

Suigetsu berkali-kali menghela napasnya. Matanya memandang rumah besar kuno bercat putih kusam dengan tatapan menerawang. Dia menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ini rumahnya?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada." Orochimaru menepuk pelan pundak Suigetsu "Kau harus menjualnya."

"Apakah ini memang sulit terjual?"

"Aku telah memberikan amanah kepada lebih dari 20 agen rumah untuk menjual ini, semuanya tidak dapat menarik pembeli. Sayang sekali jika rumah ini menjadi rumah hantu."

"Ini sudah terlihat seperti rumah hantu bagiku." Gumam Suigetsu perlahan. Dia berjalan ke arah pagar besi berkarat dari rumah tersebut. Suigetsu menghela napasnya kembali.

"Pagar ini perlu dicat kembali," matanya memandang ke atas. Di atasnya ada gerbang yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran berwarna hitam, dengan patung burung elang yang menempel di tengah-tengahnya. Mata elang itu begitu tajam. Suigetsu sedikit bergidik.

"Aku menunjuk agen terbaikku untuk menyelesaikan rumah ini-"

"Aku bukan agen terbaikmu." Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya "Hanya saja, rumah-rumah yang kujual memang memiliki daya tarik kuat bagi pembeli. Kalau yang begini, apa yang harus kujual sebagai penarik?"

"Mungkin kau bisa melihat isi dalamnya?" kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai pelan. Dia berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu pagar tersebut. Suara decitan dari engsel pagar yang sudah berkarat sedikit membuat pendengaran terasa ngilu. Orochimaru melangkah pelan. Suigetsu berjalan di belakangnya sambil melihat sekeliling halaman rumah itu. Besar. Dengan rerumputan kecil yang Nampak tidak segar. Ada dua pohon beringin besar di depan rumah dekat gerbang halaman dan sebuah deretan pohon cemara di sisi kanan rumah. Suigetsu dapat melihat jungkat-jungkit tua, luncuran dengan papan yang bolong dan sebuah patung kuda putih kecil dengan cat-cat yang mengelupas di halaman kiri rumah. Tatapan mata sang kuda nampak tajam. Suigetsu kembali bergidik. Di sekitar rumah nampak daun-daun kering bertebaran di halaman karena jarang dibersihkan.

"Kau bisa membuat film horror di sini…" gumam Suigetsu asal-asalan.

"Kenapa tidak kau tawarkan ke salah seorang sutradara, hehehe…"

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Saat berada di depan pintu rumah dengan dua daun pintu bercat emas kusam, Suigetsu merasakan atmosfir sekitarnya semakin sesak. Entah apa. Tiba-tiba Orochimaru mengetuk pintu itu dengan sebuah gantungan besi melengkung di kepala singa di daun pintu kiri. Mata Suigetsu terbelalak terkejut.

"Hanya bercanda." Gumam Orochi tak besalah. Kalau bukan bosnya, Suigetsu pasti akan menghajar kepala si rambut panjang tersebut.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, debu pun menyeruak masuk ke luar. Suigetsu sedikit menggosok hidungnya yang gatal akibat debu-debu dari dalam rumah yang sepertinya senang bebas ke alam luar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sesosok besar tinggi menyeringai ke arahnya dengan gigi-gigi besar nan mengerikan.

"Itu patung _Goercy_ , karya Van Hovens." Kata Orochimaru dengan nada tenang "Van Hovens adalah seniman hebat yang membuat karya-karya patungnya dengan khas horornya."

"Dia dijuluki pemahat gila. Dan bagaimana akhir hidupnya? Dia tewas karena kekurangan darah akibat penis-nya berdarah karena menyetubuhi patung wanita buatannya. Dia menamainya _Andromeda_. Itu yang ingin kau banggakan Orochimaru?"

"Dia adalah guru Takeda Hiroshi, pemahat hebat yang menggunakan aliran natural tinggi."

"Hm, aku pernah melihat patung karya Takeda adalah sesosok perempuan dengan mulut berdarah dan mata keluar memakai kimono seperut, menampilkan dadanya yang besar. Teknik dia membuat aerola-nya itu yang membuatku kagum heh…" Suigetsu menghela napasnya "Mereka mungkin sama-sama gila."

"Patung Andromeda ada di gudang rumah ini." Kata Orochimaru sambil menghidupkan lampu rumah. Rumah tersebut langsung terang. Mata Suigetsu terbelalak lebar.

"Apa?!"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang patung karya si Hovens gila ada di sini?!"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bukankah ini membuat rumah ini benar-benar menjadi angker?"

"Apa kau pikir arwah Van Hovens melayang-layang di sini dan kembali ke gudang sambil menyetubuhi patung buatannya, khekhe. Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal Sui…" Orochi menghela napasnya perlahan "Jika pembeli rumah ini keberatan dengan patung-patung itu, kita akan menyimpannya di gudang perusahaan."

"Aku tak akan pernah ke gudang."

Suigetsu dapat melihat indoor rumah ini yang lebih sedikit modern. Patung Goercy berada di tengah dua tangga melingkar yang sama-sama menuju lantai dua. Ruang tamunya sangat besar. Ada empat lukisan raksasa di sana. Di bagian kanan ada lukisan kuda bermata merah sedang berlari di suatu kota berkabut. Suigetsu tidak tahu lukisan tersebut karya siapa dan apa namanya. Di bagian kiri ada dua lukisan karya Galilea Paccini, pelukis Italia terkenal awal tahun 1920-an. Lukisan-lukisannya begitu mahal dan sering menjadi incaran para kolektor dan para pencuri internasional. Suigetsu dapat melihat lukisan "Matahari terbenam" dan "Darah", yakni sebuah lukisan di mana latarnya hitam pekat dengan cipratan-cipratan cat merah yang benar-benar seperti cipratan darah. Sederhana, tapi maksud seni di dalamnya sangat amat tinggi. Itu yang Suigetsu dengar dari para pengamat seni.

Satu lukisan ada di atas pintu rumah. Sesosok pria berkacamata satu berantai yang sedang merokok dengan sebuah pipa. Matanya tajam dengan kumis tipis namun panjang. Topi bundarnya sedikit miring dan dia memakai jas hitam keabu-abuan.

"Lukisan itu adalah lukisan Matsumoto Coerleway. Orang Jepang campuran Irlandia. Dia pemilik rumah ini. Entah dia yang membangunnya atau dia membelinya dari seseorang, tapi dia pernah tinggal di sini dan memewahkan rumah ini." Kata Orochi menjelaskan. "Dia tewas karena bunuh diri. Gila karena seorang wanita."

"Oy, aku dengar Matsumoto itu adalah sahabat dekatnya si Hovens. Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Matsumoto gantung diri di lantai dua rumah ini. Tepatnya di kamar dekat teras atas. Suatu hal yang menarik kan?"

"Aku semakin malas menjual rumah ini," kata Suigetsu pesimis "Aku tak akan pernah menceritakan cerita horror rumah ini ke pembeli."

"Ide bagus."

"Di ruang tamu ini ada sebuah ruang musik yang dibangun oleh salah seorang pemilik rumah ini dulu, mungkin pemilik setelah Matsumoto." Orochi berjalan ke arah kanan, di mana lukisan kuda berada. Ada pintu kayu dari pohon ek bercat kayu di sana. Suigetsu tidak melihatnya tadi. Orochi membukanya dan suasana di sana sangat amat gelap. Hanya terlihat kaki coklat piano akibat sinar lampu dari ruang tamu.

Orochimaru menekan saklar lampu dan terlihat sebuah ruangan bercat merah darah dengan tumpukan musik yang berantakan. Suigetsu kembali menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa orang ini mengecat ruangan dengan warna aneh dan mencolok? Bukankah ini terlihat angker? Maksudku merah darah? Warna pilhan macam apa itu?"

"Pemilik selanjutnya dari pemilik yang membuat ruangan ini yang mengecatnya. Katanya banyak cipratan bekas darah yang sangat susah dibersihkan, makanya dia menimpanya dengan cat berwarna merah ini."

"Kau gila?"

"Apanya? Darah-darah di dinding sudah tertutupi oleh cat ini, hm, walaupun warna yang dipilih memang agak aneh."

"Bukan itu masalahnya Orochi!" Suigetsu memegang kepalanya kesal "Kau bilang tadi ruangan ini dicat karena banyak cipratan darah di dinding-dindingnya. Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Terjadi perampokan di sini, pemilik rumah yang membuat ruangan musik ini dibunuh di sini dan keluarganya dimutilasi di kamar tidurnya di lantai dua." Orochi kembali menyeringai menyeramkan "Menariknya, kamar tempat istri dan anaknya dimutilasi adalah kamar di mana Matsumoto gantung diri, begitu hebat kan?"

Suigetsu menatap datar Orochi. Bulu di sekitar tangannya terasa meremang. Dia tidak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan bos-nya. Kenapa masih ngotot ingin menjual rumah yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah mau dibeli oleh pembeli manapun kecuali orang gila. Dengan sederet kasus berat dan sejarah kelam, rumah ini benar-benar mencekam.

"Kau mau melihat ruang dapur?"

"Tidak."

"Barangkali ruang keluarga?"

Suigetsu berpikir sebentar. Dia menghela napasnya kembali. Nampak berpikir.

"Kau tahu bos, aku sempat berpikir berapa orang yang pernah menempati rumah ini? Bukankah rumah ini sudah ada sebelum Industri Inggris, mungkin sebelum Restorasi Meiji."

"Aku mungkin bisa membenarkan perkataanmu." Orochi berjalan mendahului Suigetsu "Bagaimana, mau melihat ke ruang keluarga?"

Suigetsu mengangguk lemah. Dia kembali menghela napasnya. Oksigen di rumah ini terasa benar-benar tipis.

"Matsumoto mungkin orang pertama pemilik rumah ini, ataupun dia pemilik kedua. Sekitar 16 orang termasuk dia yang sudah menempati rumah ini. Kau tahu keluarga Hamada?"

"Ya. Mantan abdi setia Kaisar yang akhirnya berkhianat. Mereka hilang. Jejaknya lenyap."

"Aku dengar keluarga Hamada lari ke sini dan membeli rumah ini. Saat mereka ketahuan. Mereka semua melakukan seppuku di…" Orochimaru tersenyum aneh. Mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga.

"…Sini." Kata Orochi dengan nada santai. Suigetsu meneguk ludahnya. Setiap ruangan rumah ini punya sejarah yang mengerikan. Suigetsu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan keluarga ini begitu besar. Jika dimodifikasi sedemikan rupa ditambah Tv LCD besar, dan sedikit ornamen tambahana lainnya, maka ruangan ini akan menjadi ruang keluarga yang mewah. Suigetsu sedikit tersentak ke belakang saat mendengar suara seperti kaki yang berlari di atas mereka. Wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Tikus." Gumam Orochi tenang. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan menepuk pundak agennya. Suigetsu kembali tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa?!" kata Suigetsu kesal. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku ada _meeting_ jam empat sore. 15 menit lagi. Kau masih mau melihat?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau belum melihat lantai dua dan lantai tiga. Lalu belum melihat keseksian _Andromeda_ ," Orochimaru menyeringai "Tertarik?"

"Mungkin aku melihatnya dengan pembeli rumah ini," Suigetsu membetulkan dasi hitamnya "Jika ada."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju pintu bercat emas tersebut. Orochimaru membukanya perlahan.

"Apakah kau menutupnya tadi bos?" Tanya Suigetsu tidak yakin.

"Hm," Orochimaru nampak berpikir. Dia juga sedikit bingung. "Entahlah Sui. Aku lupa."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah tersebut tanpa tahu bayangan hitam mengintip dari balik kegelapan tangga melingkar sebelah kiri.

Keduanya menaiki mobil Ford silver milik Orochi yang mengkilat habis dicuci. Sebelum menutup pintu, Suigetsu kembali melihat patung burung elang yang seolah-olah melirik ke arahnya dengan tajam. Dia bergidik saat menutup pintu mobil tersebut. Orochimaru menghidupkan mobilnya dan menarik persneling-nya ke belakang.

"Nah bagaimana? Kau harus bisa menjualnya."

"Jika aku tidak mau."

"Gajimu kupotong." Orochimaru memutar stir mobil ke arah kiri. Dia menyeringai aneh "Dan mungkin rumah ini akan menjadi hadiah pernikahanmu nanti."

"Aku belum mau menikah." Kata Suigetsu mencibir. Mobil Ford silver itu pun bergerak meninggalkan rumah besar beraura suram tersebut. Entah kenapa mata patung elang di gerbang tadi bergelak pelan seperti mengikuti kepergian mobil Orochimaru yang semakin menjauh.

 _ **BAGIAN I: TETESAN DARAH**_

 _ **1**_

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum puas. Pria berusia 28 tahun itu menatap senang foto yang diberikan seorang agen rumah kepadanya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke meja dan sesekali mengangguk kecil. Suigetsu, agen rumah tersebut, menatap Naruto dengan tegang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Ini sangat bagus." Kata Naruto "Aku pernah berpikir kalau rumah ini bisa dibuat untuk Film Amytville House 2, hahaha. Pemikiran yang menarik bukan?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahunya "Kau mungkin bisa membuat film yang lebih seram di sana."

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya perlahan. Mata beriris safirnya menatap tajam ke Suigetsu. Suigetsu sedikit grogi dilihat seperti itu.

"Heh, kau benar. Kita bisa membuat Amytville House dan Hantu Sadako di sana, hahahaha! Suatu kombinasi yang bagus. Bagaimana Tuan, err…" Naruto membaca brosur di mejanya.

"Suigetsu." Kata Suigetsu cepat. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia tersenyum ke arah Suigetsu.

"Aku selalu mudah lupa mengingat nama orang. Boleh kau kupanggil gigi runcing?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Ah ya," Naruto menggaruk kepala bersurai kuningnya. Dia kembali menatap foto tersebut "Di manakah kau menemukan rumah ini. Aku baru pertama kali melihat rumah tua di Jepang namun bergaya eropa, kau tahu, ini seperti menaruh ikan air laut ke kolam ikan air tawar."

"Atau menaruh mayones pada Mi Kari."

"Ah, iya. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak memikirkan mi ramen." Naruto menopang dagunya dan menatap Suigetsu penuh semangat "Di mana kau menemukannya Sui? Aku akan menyingkat namamu begitu, hehehe…"

"Ya," Suigetsu nampak berpikir, dan juga sedikit gugup "Ini kutemukan dari bosku. Bosku mendapatkannya dari seorang kenalannya yang kaya dan memberikan rumah ini cuma-cuma. Karena si Orohimaru ini orangnya selalu mau untung, dia bersikeras kepadaku untuk menjualnya, walaupun dengan harga murah."

"Tapi aneh juga rumah sebesar ini dijual dengan harga hanya 3000 Yen. Lihat rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang di pinggiran Tokyo, semuanya sudah hampir 20 juta Yen . Padahal mungkin umurnya hampir sama dengan rumah ini. Ah ya, aku lupa, di mana lokasinya?"

"Di kota kecil, Konoha, dekat Hiroshima. Rumah ini mungkin menjadi saksi bisu pengeboman gila Perang Dunia kedua." Suigetsu menghela napasnya "Ya, tambahan saja. Rumah ini tidak mempunyai sejarah mengerikan. Hanya saja dari segi fisiknya memang seram, dan mempunyai patung-patung Van Hovens di dalamnya. Itu saja…"

"Hem, jika itu yang kau katakana begitu aku cukup kecewa. Seharusnya rumah seperti ini dijual murah seperti di Film-film horror dan keluarga yang membelinya mendapatkan gangguan-gangguan yang mengerikan. Kau ingat film Conjuring, itu suatu film horror yang seolah-olah dibuat nyata, benar-benar cerita menegangkan dan tidak asalan. Lagipula itu diangkat dari kisah nyata keluarga Warren sang pemburu hantu dengan teknologi modern."

Suigetsu mengangguk menyetujui. Dia menelan ludahnya dan nampak berharap sesuatu. Naruto kembali melihat foto rumah itu dengan semangat.

"Kau sudah menjual beberapa rumah Tuan Sui?"

"Heh?" Suigetsu sedikit kebingungan dengan perubahan topik pembicaraan Naruto. Dia mengerutkan alisnya "Sudah banyak. Jika kau menikmati pekerjaanmu, kau pasti tidak sadar hingga benar-benar merasa menyatu dan menyukai pekerjaan ini. Anda pun begitu?"

"Hahaha, ya. Ya. Tepat. Aku sangat menyukai membuat suatu skenario dan melihat para artis saling berbicara dengan artis lainnya. Kau tahu kan, seperti Tuhan. Dia adalah sutradara terhebat dan tercerdas, Maha Agung, bagaimana dia membuat skenario hidup kita dan milyaran manusia di bumi ini menjadi artis-artisnya. Mungkin ada artis-artis terkenal seperti Obama, Hitler, Putin yang memberikan warna bagi film panjang dunia ini. Ada seperti Alfa Edison, Newton dan masih banyak lagi. Karena dengan pemikiran itulah aku menyukai pekerjaan ini." Naruto menaruh foto rumah itu di atas mejanya "Nah, anda berpikir bagaimana Tuan err,"

"Suigetsu."

"Ya, ya. Tuan Suigetsu."

"Aku akan berpikir seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang bermain di Secret Room, Tuan Uzumaki." Suigetsu tersenyum tipis "Itu salah satu film horror terfavoritku karena protagonisnya begitu cerdas, sesuai dengan wajah Sasuke yang tampan."

Naruto tertawa kecil "Terima kasih, jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya. Dan juga film-film horror yang kau sutradarai. Kau tidak mau alih ke genre lain?"

"Belum ada pemikiran," Naruto mengelus helaian rambut kuning bagian depannya "Aku agak susah untuk berpindah ke genre romance." Suigetsu tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Tak ada yang menyarankanmu ke sana Tuan Uzumaki. Tapi kau sudah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan di genre horror-mu. Yah, sebagai salah seorang penggemarmu, aku hanya ingin kau mencoba yang lain."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan berbinar senang, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan. Suigetsu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Naruto kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tertawa pelan. Dia kembali mengambil foto rumah itu dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan mengambil genre lain setelah film terakhirku dibuat, dan lokasi seperti ini yang kubutuhkan."

Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya "Hm, menarik Tuan."

"Yap, mungkin keluargaku akan ke sana juga." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Suigetsu dan mengeluarkan suara bisikan "Istriku mengalami kesulitan jika aku pergi terlalu jauh. Kedua anakku nakal. Mereka pernah mencampurkan kuah Nabe dengan saus tauge sehingga ibunya tidak bisa makan saat aku berada di lokasi syuting. Konoha berada cukup jauh dari Tokyo kan?"

Suigetsu mengangguk.

"Menyelesaikan film ini butuh waktu cukup lama. Yah, selamat Tuan Sui. Aku akan meminta surat-surat rumah ini."

Ada suatu tekanan besar yang dibuang dari tubuh Suigetsu. Suigetsu berusaha tidak menampakkannya kepada Naruto. Tapi matanya berubah khawatir terhadap sutradara terkenal tersebut.

"Ano, Tuan Uzumaki…"

"Hm, apa Tuan Sui?"

"Boleh saya tahu apa judul film anda yang akan dicasting di rumah itu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Karena anda salah seorang yang terlibat secara tidak langsung, dengan menjual rumah ini, kuberitahu…" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Dia menggosok punggung tangan kanannya perlahan.

"Judulnya House of Blood. Intinya yah tentang rumah bersejarah mengerikan, di mana rumah itu memiliki cerita di mana para pemiliknya selalu meninggal di dalam rumah. Yap, seperti itulah."

Suigetsu bergidik kembali. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Naruto yang tersenyum semangat kepadanya membuat hatinya tidak enak. Apa tidak apa dia menjual rumah itu kepada sutradara tersohor tersebut? Ada perasaan bersalah yang menghinggapi hati Suigetsu sehingga dahinya sedikit berkerut karena berpikir.

" _Aku menyerah Orochi. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepalaku sakit."_

" _Oh ayolah Sui. Kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?"_

" _Ada lagi, rumah di Blok Hanazawa sukses terjual. Seorang saudagar kaya bernama Gaara membeli dua rumah tipe 64. Kau untung besar dan lepaskan aku dari tanggung jawab itu. Kau berhutang padaku."_

" _Hehehe, aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi kau belum sukses nak. Jual rumah itu dan aku akan menaikkan gajimu sebesar 0,3 persen."_

" _Kau bercanda."_

" _Ya. Dengar, aku punya relasi di Jou-henhei production, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan sutradara terkenal Uzumaki Naruto, kau pasti tahu kan?"_

" _Dengan Secret Room dia mendapatkan piala sebagai sutradara terbaik di Japan Movie Awards, dan juga film horror terbaik. Film-film sebelumnya juga sukses besar. Aku ingat bahwa Sadako Curse pada tahun 2010 mencetak angka fantasis karena mendapatkan keuntungan sebesar 2,3 milyar. Suatu prestasi luar biasa."_

" _Berarti kau mengenalnya. Nah, aku mendapat kabar bahwa sutradara cerdas itu akan membuat film horror baru dan dia membutuhkan lokasi yang benar-benar seram. Rumah tua besar nan angker itu cocok dijadikan lokasi syuting."_

" _Kau gila. Kau mau-"_

" _Sudahlah Sui, coba saja. Ikuti saran bosmu ini. Jangan lupa menggosok gigimu sehabis makan sushi tuna. Aku ada peninjauan lokasi di daerah Sanada. Jangan lupa menggosok gigimu."_

" _Kau mengatakannya dua kali."_

Naruto dan Suigetsu saling berjabat tangan. Suigetsu berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Saat dia berdiri Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak agen rumah itu pelan.

"Jangan lupa menonton House of Blood saat tayang priemer di bioskop."

Suigetsu tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum. Dia keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto, menutup pintu dan berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang dagunya. Tumit kaki kirinya bergerak-gerak. Wajahnya nampak gelisah. Teriakan seorang anak kecil perempuan mengagetkannya.

"Papa!"

Suigetsu segera menyingkir dari pintu tersebut dan melihat anak kecil itu membuka pintu dengan dorongan tangan. Namun pintu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu dari dalam. Naruto langsung memeluk anak perempuannya dengan wajah riang dan menggendongnya. Dia menyengir ke arah Suigetsu.

"Himawari. Dia baru berumur 7 tahun. Anak ini sering mengintip ruang kerja dari dinding itu bila ada orang yang menemuiku di ruang kerja."

Suigetsu mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Sebuah lekukan dinding persegi. Suigetsu menatap anak itu. Manis. Dengan dua tanda kumis kucing di pipinya dan helaian rambut berwarna raven. Suigetsu kembali menatap dinding itu.

Jadi dari tadi saat dia gelisah di depan pintu anak itu melihatnya? Entah kenapa Suigetsu sedikit takut. Tapi dia hanya anak kecil. Sui tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu Tuan Uzumaki."

"Hati-hati." Kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan anaknya dan membuatnya menjadi gerakan melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati paman." Kata Himawari dengan suara kecilnya yang manis. Suigetsu berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke arah Himawari. Dia tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Papa, temani Himawari main bola yuk."

"Haha, _Nii-chan_ mu kemana?"

Himawari membuat wajah cemberut yang lucu. Naruto serasa ingin mencubit pipi anaknya itu.

"Dia bermain bersama Shikadai- _nii_ dan Inojin- _nii_. Mereka meninggalkan Hima."

Naruto tertawa pelan "Ayolah, jangan murung. Ayo kita bermain."

Naruto pun membawa Himawari menuju ruang tamu. Sementara Hinata, istri Naruto, sedang membetulkan letak bantal di kursi. Naruto tersenyum memandang istrinya.

"Tuan Sui sudah pergi?"

"Tuan Sui?" Hinata berdiri dan membuat mimic bingung di wajah cantiknya. "Maksudmu Tuan Suigetsu, _anata_?"

"Ah ya. Sui itu hanya singkatan dari Suigetsu, Hinata- _chan_." Naruto tertawa "Aku aneh kau tidak mengerti."

Hinata memasang wajah cemberut "Aku aneh kau lupa dengan nama pendek itu. Ah ya, ramen rasa ayam dengan potongan _naruto_ sudah jadi. Aku juga menambah kentang dan wortel di sana. Jangan bilang kau akan menolak sayur di sana."

"Ah, apa boleh buat." Naruto tersenyum takut saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam istrinya. Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum manis.

"Makan ya?"

Tentu saja Naruto akan memakannya, setelah dia bermain bola bersama anak perempuannya. Hinata yang telah selesai membersihkan ruang keluarga segera bergegas menuju ruang kerja Naruto. Saat membersihkan meja kerja Naruto dengan kemoceng, matanya menangkap sebuah foto rumah tua yang besar. Hinata memperhatikannya seksama. Menyeramkan. Cat putihnya kusam dengan gerbang yang nampak berkarat. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat ada bayangan putih buram di teras atas rumah tersebut. Dia mengusap foto itu dengan ibu jarinya. Mungkin debu. Bayangan putih itu hilang. Entah kenapa Hinata sedikit bernapas lega. Dia menaruh foto itu di laci meja kerja suaminya dan menutup laci itu perlahan. Bayangan putih di foto itu muncul lagi.

Uzumaki Boruto melempar tasnya sembarangan di ruang keluarga Uzumaki dengan wajah lelah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Hinata yang sedang memotong sayur di dapur segera berteriak ke anaknya dengan nada lembut.

"Simpan tasmu di kamar sayang."

"Nanti _Kaa-chan_. Aku capek."

"Tolong sayang. Kau anak pintar."

"Ya, aku tidak sebodoh _Tou-chan_. Mana _Tou-chan_?"

Terdengar tawa Hinata pelan "Dia di ruang kerjanya. Jangan menganggunya."

"Cih, selalu sibuk dan sibuk." Boruto mengangkat tasnya perlahan "Shikadai memang pintar ya _Kaa-chan_. Saat kami les tadi dia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi meskipun wajah malasnya itu memprihatinkan."

"Ya, dia seperti ayahnya. Jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kakimu Boruto. Kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Buatkan aku ayam goreng saja, dan jangan masak memakai bawang putih yang banyak _Kaa-chan_."

"Yap. Jangan lama-lama ganti bajunya."

Saat Boruto ingin ke kamarnya. Himawari menunggu di kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hai Hima." Kata Boruto sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala adiknya. Himawari memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Benar-benar imut. Dia ingat ekspresi ibunya saat marah dengan ayahnya. Persis seperti Himawari.

" _Nii-chan_ bohong. Katanya main dengan Shikadai- _nii_ dan Inojin- _nii_ , kenapa malah les?"

Boruto menyengir "Kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan _Kaa-chan_ ya. Kau pasti mengintip dari balik dinding. Dasar, kebiasaan. Ya…" Boruto menggaruk kepalanya "Kami bermain mencari ilmu."

" _Nii-chan_ bohong!"

"Aku tak bohong. Tanya _Kaa-chan_."

"Hemh, tak mau." Himawari meninju pelan perut kakaknya dan memeluknya. Boruto tertawa pelan.

"Dasar adik manja!"

"Kakak bodoh!" balas Himawari tidak terima. "Janji main monopoli denganku malam ini."

"Tidak."

" _Nii-chan_!"

Boruto tertawa renyah "Iya iya. Sekarang _Nii-chan_ mu yang tampan ini mau bersih-bersih dulu. Tunggu di ruang tengah." Himawari mengangguk dan berlari riang ke ruang keluarga. Dia berdiri sebentar, mencari sesuatu dan menemukan papan monopoli. Dia mengambil papan tersebut dan menaruhnya di depan TV. Anak manis tersebut berlari menghampiri Hinata dan mengobrol dengan riang bersama ibunya dan menceritakan tentang kebohongan kakaknya dengan wajah cemberut, membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

Pukul 7 malam keluarga Uzumaki pun makan di ruang makan sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Setelah selesai, Boruto dan Himawari bermain monopoli di ruang keluarga. Naruto membantu istrinya mengemas piring dan peralatan makanan serta mencucinya di westafel.

" _Anata_ …" Naruto yang sedang mengelap piring keramik dan menaruhnya di rak piring tersenyum ke arah Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto dan menggosok piringnya dengan cekatan.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku dan Kakashi- _sensei_ bekerja sama dengan Jou-henhei akan membuat film baru."

"Di mana _anata_?" tanya Hinata lembut, namun ada nada kecewa di sana.

"Mungkin di Konoha, err, sebuah kota kecil dekat Hiroshima."

Hinata berhenti sejenak menggosok piringnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut "Cukup jauh sayang, apa kau tidak bisa menunda beberapa bulan lagi? Kau baru sukses dengan _Secret Room_ -mu, dan anak-anak sangat rindu kepadamu. Kau melanglang buana demi film itu dan sekarang sukses. Tolong istirahat sejenak di sini dan buat anak-anak senang."

Baru Naruto dengar kalimat Hinata yang mantap dan agak cepat itu. Apa Hinata marah?

"Maaf _anata_ , dengar, ini adalah film horror terakhirku sebelum aku mencoba genre baru. Dan setelah film ini aku berjanji akan membuat film di Tokyo sehingga tidak menginap di luar kota. Mungkin saja setelah film ini aku akan istirahat beberapa tahun, tapi ayolah. Konsep film ini sangat menarik, aku juga sudah mendapatkan lokasinya."

"Itu yang membuat Tuan Suigetsu datang ke sini?" Hinata menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Irisnya yang bagai bulan purnama bercahaya perak menusuk iris langit biru Naruto. Naruto menaruh piring keramiknya di rak pirik dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku punya rencana," Naruto berusaha tersenyum menenangkan istrinya yang mulai memasang ekspresi cemberut yang imut "Kalau, kalau, err, membawa kalian menginap di lokasi syuting. Ba-bagaimana sayang?"

"Apa lokasi syutingmu di hutan dan menyuruh kami menginap di atas pohon?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kesal "Menjadi tarzan?"

Naruto tertawa. Dia menepuk pelan kepala istrinya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah membeli rumah yang ditawarkan Tuan Sui tadi. Ini," Naruto menunjukkan foto yang tadi ditaruh Hinata "Filmku ini akan berlatar di rumah tua. Kita sekalian bisa menginap di sini dan ya ampun, pemandangan di sana mungkin oriental."

Hinata mengambil foto tersebut dan sedikit menelan ludahnya perlahan. Jadi rumah tua dan terkesan angker ini yang Naruto maksud. Hinata memberikannya ke Naruto dan tidak melihat bayangan putih di foto itu masih ada.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, tapi, tapi apa kau yakin anak-anak akan mau tinggal di sana?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat "Penggarapan film akan berlangsung selama liburan musim panas. Aku usahakan film ini akan selesai sebelum liburan anak-anak selesai dan kita bisa berlibur ke Hawai untuk menari di sana."

Hinata tersenyum geli. Dia kembali mencuci piringnya. Mata amethystnya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang bersenandung pelan sambil mengelap piring yang telah dibilasnya dengan cekatan.

" _Kau mau menikah dengannya Hinata? Apa kau pikir seorang sutradara bisa sukses selamanya. Oke kalau dia menunjukkan bakatnya, bagaimana kalau dia tersandung dan gagal. Aku tidak mau kau makan bangkai bersamanya, dan juga cucu-cucuku nanti."_

" _Tapi Tou-san-"_

" _Hentikan semua perkataanmu!"_

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Dia memberikan piring terakhirnya kepada Naruto dan menatap tajam sang suami. Naruto sedikit gelagapan ditatap seperti itu oleh sang Hyuuga.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bicarakan hal ini dengan anak-anak segera. Jika mereka tidak mau maka akupun tidak mau. Kau harus beristirahat selama musim panas."

"Ya sayang." Naruto mengambil piring itu dengan cepat dari tangan Hinata dan mencubit pelan pipi istrinya. Hinata segera berjalan mendekati kedua anaknya dan ikut serta bermain bersama. Naruto yang telah selesai mencuci pun duduk dengan pura-pura membuat ulah di mana dia mengambil uang-uang monopoli tersebut. Akhirnya terjadi pergumulan antara Naruto dan dua anaknya. Hinata tertawa lembut.

"Baiklah anak-anak," Naruto duduk bersila dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Matanya memandang serius Boruto dan Himawari.

"Ada apa _Tou-chan_?" tanya Hima dengan kepala dimiringkan. Boruto memandang menyelidik ayahnya. Sebelum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, Boruto telah mendahuluinya berbicara.

" _Tou-chan_ ingin buat film lagi kan?! _Tou-chan_ ingin keluar kota lagi kan?!"

"A-apa?!" Himawari nampak terkejut " _T-Tou-chan_. Hima mohon jangan."

" _Tou-chan_ tidak sayang kami heh?! Selalu sibuk dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan tololnya, dasar pak tua!"

"Aku masih muda Boruto." Naruto memukul pelan kepala anak sulungnya "Umurku masih 28 tahun. Ya, kau benar soal yang pertama, _Tou-chan_ mu akan membuat film baru."

"Kami tidak setuju!" kedua anak Naruto berteriak kompak. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Biarkan ayahmu bicara dulu sayang." Kata Hinata lembut. Naruto memberikan tatapan terima kasih ke arah Hinata dan kembali menatap kedua anaknya. Himawari memalingkan wajahnya dan Boruto segera berdiri.

"Mau ke mana, Boruto?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Ke kamar."

"Kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah, aku mengantuk."

"Tadi kau semangat sekali bermain monopoli."

"Ya, seperti _Frankenstein_ yang melihat wanita cantik dan akhirnya dia menyadari tidak bisa menikahinya karena dia zombie dengan dua baut di kepalanya. Aku memang seperti itu, mendengarmu membicarakan kerja dan kerja."

"Dengar nak-"

"Hima setuju dengan Boruto- _nii_! _Tou-chan_ tidak mau bermain sama kami."

"Yang tadi sayang," Hinata berusaha membela suaminya. Dia juga merasa kasihan dengan kedua anaknya, namun saat dilihatnya Naruto, hati wanita lembut ini juga merasa iba.

"Yang tadi ada maunya _Kaa-chan_!" kata Himawari sambil menyentak-nyentak lantai dengan tumit kaki kirinya. Naruto menggosok kepalanya bingung.

"Dengar," Naruto menatap Boruto yang mau berjalan saat dia berbicara " _Tou-chan_ akan membuat film di sebuah rumah di kota asri Konoha, kalian akan _Tou-chan_ bawa ke sana bersama _Kaa-chan_ dan kita sama-sama menginap di sana, jadi kalian sekalian bisa melihat secara langsung syuting film _Tou-chan_ hingga selesai." Boruto dan Himawari tidak bergeming "Kita akan bermain-main di sana selama liburan musim panas, _Tou-chan_ janji setelah film ini selesai, _Tou-chan_ akan mengajak kalian ke Hawai."

Boruto dan Hima tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kalian akan diajari Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura soal bagaimana menjadi artis, mau?!"

Boruto menggeleng ke arah ayahnya dan Himawari melirik sekilas sang ayah. Hinata menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Sudahlah _anata_ , jika mereka tidak mau-"

"Asyiik! Melihat syuting film _Tou-chan_ secara langsung! Hima mau!" Himawari menghambur memeluk ayahnya. Mata Hinata bergetar terkejut, namun dia perlahan-lahan tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke arah Boruto dan menatapnya penuh arti. Wajah Boruto agak sedikit kemerahan dan sambil menggaruk kepala bersurai sama dengan ayahnya, Boruto menghembuskan napas seolah-olah membuat keputusan sulit.

"O-okelah. Ka-karena aku ingin ke Hawai sejak lama dan bukannya mau melihat lokasi syuting atau apapun tentang Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Sakura-maksudku soal ini dan itu-ano, yah…" Boruto terdiam sejenak. Dia berbalik dan menatap kebingungan ayah dan ibunya yang tertawa melihatnya.

"A-apa yang lucu?!" tanya Boruto dengan raut wajah kesal, tercampur dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Memangnya kau tahu Hawai itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"H-Hawai itu," Boruto menggaruk pipinya "Hawai itu, namanya agak aneh, maksudku pasti beberapa pantai di Jepang memiliki nama yang unik agar…" Boruto berhenti berbicara saat melihat kedua orang tuanya tertawa semakin kencang. Boruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hawai itu pulau nak. Sebuah pulau. Kita akan main ukulele di sana." Naruto berdiri dan menepuk dua kepala buah hatinya "Sekarang bermain bersama _Kaa-chan_. Oh ya Boruto, beberapa minggu lagi kau ujian?"

"Dua minggu lagi."

"Belajar yang benar, agar _Kaa-chan_ mu tidak mengomel saat kita berada di rumah hantu…" Naruto membuat ekspresi seram yang membuat Boruto dan Himawari tertawa geli. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Bujuk ibu kalian, dia sedang marah sama _Tou-chan_."

"Mungkin ramen akan dihilangkan dari daftar menu makanan keluarga Uzumaki." Kata Hinata denga n nada mengancam. Himawari membuat tanda ejekan kepada ayahnya. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dia berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar kerjanya dan menutupnya perlahan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba nampak pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil buku tentang 'Pembuatan Demografis Film' karya John Harringard. Dia membuka bagian tengah buku dan sebungkus plastik berisi beberapa butir pil ada di sana. Naruto mengambil satu dan menelannya. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan berwarna. Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak murung.

Paginya, setelah mengantarkan Boruto ke sekolahnya dan Himawari ke sebuah playgroup, Naruto duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran. _Japan News_ , koran langganan Naruto. Sutradara muda itu paling senang membaca bagian infotainment dan melihat kabar-kabar artis serta dunia per-film-an. Dia tersenyum simpul saat mentornya waktu dia dulu masih asisten sutradara, yakni Jiraiya mendapatkan gelar kehormatan di Norwegia akibat film dokumenternya tentang perjuangan seorang gadis kecil merawat ibunya seorang diri di Perang Dunia pertama. Film dokumenter yang sukses membuat ribuan orang berlinang air mata. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat senyuman Jiraiya saat berfoto bersama artis seksi Tsunade dan Angelina Jolie.

"Kopi." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi beraroma harum.

"Biji Arabic?" Naruto mengambil cangkir itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Matanya tertuju ke arah koran yang telah dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Yap, dengan gula dari pulau Oedo."

"Wao, itu yang terbaik _anata_." Naruto meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan memegang tangan mungil Hinata. Hinata duduk di samping suaminya dan tersenyum malu. Naruto mencubit hidung Hinata dan menariknya gemas hingga memerah. Hinata balas memukul kepala kuning Naruto dengan bantal kursi tamu.

"Kau mau bergumul denganku he?"

"Jika kau bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Shakespeare saat dia membuat _Othello_ di ruang tengahnya sambil memijit keningnya dengan tangan kanannya."

"Ah kau ribet sayang." Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dan meniupkan angin lembut ke telinga istrinya. Hinata terkikik geli.

"Naruto- _kun_ …"

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."

"Kau lebih mau dipanggil dengan namamu ketimbang panggilan sayang, itu akan menjatuhkan hujan pada kumismu."

"Jika aku meniup angin ini di tengkukmu." Naruto kembali nakal. Dia meniupkan angin dari mulutnya ke leher Hinata. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya mencium bahu Hinata yang sedikit terekspos akibat bajunya sedikit melorot. Hinata membalas membelai daun telinga Naruto. Naruto menyeringai aneh saat melihat mata Hinata terpejam dengan ekspresi wajah memerah. Saat tangan Uzumaki itu mulai mengelus betis istrinya dan perlahan naik untuk menyingkap rok panjangnya, batukan aneh terdengar menjengkelkan dari luar.

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki kamar _Dobe_?"

Naruto dan Hinata tersentak. Kedua wajah mereka memerah dan pasangan Uchiha menatapnya berbinar, khususnya Sakura. Sakura segera berlari ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata- _chan_ bisa nakal juga ya?"

"Berhenti menggodanya, Sakura." Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi tamu dan duduk sambil memejamkan mata dan bersidekap dada. Kakinya disilangkan dengan cepat. Naruto tahu tipe Sasuke, to the point.

"S-silahkan duduk Sakura- _chan_. K-kalian mau dibuatkan apa?"

"Aku minta brendi." Sakura duduk di kursi dengan senyuman semangat "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn, sama."

"B-baiklah." Hinata melesat pergi ke dapur. Naruto membetulkan kerah bajunya dan duduk dengan santai. Dia menatap dua artis papan atas tersebut sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Aku dengar dari Kakashi bahwa kau membutuhkan kami untuk berduet di film barumu. Kau belum puas dengan _Secret Room_ dan berjuta kesuksesan lainnya kawan?"

Naruto menyeruput kopinya. Dia berdehem pelan.

"Ini film terakhirku di genre horror. Special, dan aku ingin orang-orang special bermain di sini."

Sakura mengangguk pelan "Nah Sasuke- _kun_ ingin tahu semua detail tentang filmu pak sutradara, dan dia juga berpesan bahwa kesehatanmu perlu dijaga."

"Sakura, belum sekarang menyampaikan pesan itu."

"Sudah keluar."

Naruto tersenyum geli memandang Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas kembali.

"Jadi, sudah dapat lokasi yang pantas untuk film ini? Aku mendengar kalau film-mu ini adalah horror klasik, sebuah rumah tua nan angker yang baru saja dibeli oleh sebuah keluarga dan memiliki sejarah mematikan. Dan gangguan-gangguan pun terjadi. Kau menonton _Annabelle_? Mungkin kau bisa mengikutinya untuk membuat Secret Room 2, ataupun membuat seperti The Grudge, aku lebih suka yang versi Negara kita, Jepang," Sasuke terkejut. Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Naruto dan Sakura tertawa geli. Mereka memandang Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke itu anak kecil yang ingin komentarnya diterima.

"Ya, _Ringu_ selalu lebih hebat daripada _The Ring_ 1 maupun 2. Tapi walaupun kau bilang klasik, aku sudah menyiapkan cerita ekstrem tentang House of Blood."

"Itu nama filmu-mu?"

"Ya."

"Membosankan."

"Hei Sasuke. Aku belum becerita tentang inti film ini. Aku tidak sekedar membuat film yang hantunya tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang begitu saja."

"Hm, mungkin ada hantu yang membunuh juga?"

"Tidak sesederhana itu kawan."

Hinata muncul dengan nampan berisi dua buah gelas dan sebotol brendi. "Pakai es?" tanyanya kepada pasanga Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke menggelengkan pelan. Dia paling malas merepotkan.

"Es, Hinata sayang." Kata Sakura sambil mengambil gelas dan membuka tutup brendi dengan cepat. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura memandang bingung suaminya.

"Sakura…"

"Apa? Aku ingin es Sasuke- _kun_."

"T-tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum geli memandang pasangan Uchiha tersebut "Akan aku ambilkan." Ibu dua anak itu melesat pergi ke dapur. Naruto menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sarada?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku selalu mendengar ocehannya tentang anakmu. Dia sama sepertimu."

"Ah, mungkin juga Sarada sepertimu Sasuke. Ya, ya, sama. Hanya saja Sarada adalah gadis kecil yang manis, sedangkan ayahnya adalah bocah laki-laki menyebalkan."

Sakura tersenyum dan menuangkan brendi ke gelas suaminya, dan saat itu pula Hinata datang sambil membawa mangkok penuh kubik es. Naruto segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Temani mereka _anata_ , aku akan ke ruang kerja mengambil script cerita film-ku."

Setelah membaca script tersebut. Alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas sebelah. Dia memandang wajah menunggu Naruto. Sasuke kembali membolak-balik tumpukan kertas yang telah dijepit dengan penjepit kertas besar dan menelusuri di sebuah halaman dengan jari telunjuknya. Sakura yang ikut membaca memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tampaknya kau mau bermain-main dengan pikiran penonton, Naruto. Kau tidak memasukkan unsur hantu yang sebenarnya, tetapi menggambarkan psikologis dan jalan pikiran dari pameran utama yang berhalusinansi." Sakura menggosok tengkuknya "Antara nyata dan semu, karena tokoh utama itu berada di rumah tua nan angker, tapi aku cukup merinding membayangkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk "Kau juga memasukkan mistis-mistis tentang pemujaan setan. Hm, cerita yang jenius. Benar kata Sakura, aku pun terkejut di endingnya. Penuh misteri. Menggantung, tapi di situ letak ledakan penasaran penonton akan membuncah."

"Pujian kalian berlebihan." Naruto menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak bersyukur "Jadi, kalian mau?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melihat satu sama lain. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum lega. Dia tahu bahkan tanpa melihat script tadi pasti dua sahabatnya itu mau membantunya. Dia, Sasuke, dan Sakura tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama. Terutama dia dan Sasuke, mereka sama-sama bermain di sebuah lembaga penampungan anak. Panti asuhan.

"Kau sudah menemukan para pemain lainnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menegak brendinya. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokok-nya dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa. Aku mungkin akan mengajak Sai ikut bermain."

"Kau mengajak artis itu?" Sasuke mendesah kesal. Dia membuka bungkus rokoknya dan menyelipkannya di bibir. Sasuke menyulut rokok tersebut dengan pemantik besar milik Naruto. Ruang tamu itu akhirnya dipenuhi asap. Hinata dan Sakura berada di ruang keluarga. Menonton TV atau entah apa.

"Dia cukup berbakat, yah, jika mulutnya saat non-casting bisa dijaga, dia bisa menjadi artis yang hebat sepertimu Sasuke."

"Jangan menyamakan aku dengannya." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya membentuk bola yang kemudian berubah acak dimainkan angin. Naruto memandang ke arah luar. Di mana mobil Ferarri merah Sasuke terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Aku membeli rumah tempat kita syuting nanti. Aku akan mengajak Hinata dan anak-anak untuk menginap di sana selama syuting berlangsung."

"Itu tidak menganggu?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Lagipula jika tidak begitu, Hinata dan anak-anak pasti akan menahanku."

"Hm, kau benar-benar membeli rumah tua yang angker?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum memandang Sasuke "Kenapa tidak? Kau mau melihatnya?"

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan menatap datar Naruto "Hn." Sebuah jawaban simpel yang mungkin hanya dimengerti Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang keluarganya dan melihat Hinata dan Sakura mengobrol tentang kain katun. Saat kembali ke ruang tamu dia melihat Sasuke sudah mematikan rokoknya dan menaruhnya di asbak.

"ini." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah foto rumah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan onyx kelamnya menatap tajam foto tersebut.

"Angker." Komentar Uchiha itu singkat. Dia meletakkan foto itu di meja. "Kau yakin membawa anak-anak ke rumah itu?"

"Liburan fantasi mereka saat musim panas. Yap, akan kubawa. Bagaimana kalau ajak Sarada, dia bisa menemani Boruto dan Himawari bermain jungkat-jungkit di sana. Kau lihat di foto itu, ada jungkat-jungkit dan luncuran di halaman rumah. Cukup bagus."

"Sudah rusak mungkin. Dan aku tidak akan mengajak Sarada. Para anak-anak mungkin akan menjadi penganggu, Naruto."

Naruto menghisap pipa rokok-nya "Bagiku mereka penyemangat saat casting nanti. Tuangkan aku brendi kawan." Naruto menyerahkan gelas bekas kopinya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil gelas itu dan menuangkan brendi ke dalamnya. Saat menyerahkan gelas yang kini berisi brendi berwarna hitam akibat bekas kopi, onyx Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan putih tidak jelas di foto rumah tersebut. Tepatnya di teras rumah lantai dua. Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut dan mendekatkannya. Dia melihatnya lebih teliti. Bayangan putih itu, meskipun tidak jelas, nampak membentuk dua tangan di kedua sisinya dan bentuk rambut. Sasuke juga dapat melihat bayang-bayang bentuk wajah. Entah benar atau tidak, Sasuke melihat bayangan putih itu tersenyum mengerikan di foto tersebut.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget dan foto itu tanpa sengaja jatuh dari tangannya. Naruto memandang bingung sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tampak…"

"Hn," Sasuke meminum brendinya dengan cepat. Ketenangannya kembali.

"Kau terlalu dekat melihat foto itu kawan. Ada apa?"

Sasuke melihat foto tersebut. Terbalik di atas meja. Uchiha itu membalikkan foto tersebut dan bayangan putih itu masih ada di sana. Hanya saja berbentuk tidak karuan dan orang awam yang melihatnya pasti mengatakan itu adalah akibat efek kamera, atau pencahayaan di sana. Sasuke menghidupkan sebuah rokok, menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa _Dobe_. Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura berpamitan untuk pergi, dengan alasan bahwa Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura ke spa langganan istrinya, Naruto berada di kamar kerjanya hingga siang hari menyelesaikan kelengkapan scriptnya, menimbang-nimbang siapa saja yang bermain, memikirkan teknik pengambilan gambar, kru-kru yang akan dipilih serta perkiraan biaya produksi. Dentingan suara di dapur menandakan Hinata sedang memasak untuk mempersiapkan makan siang mengiringi pekerjaan Naruto. Dia menjemput kedua anaknya sekitar pukul 12 lewat 45 menit dan membantu istrinya mempersiapkan makan siang.

Sorenya, keluarga Uzumaki pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Jendela kamar kerja Naruto yang berteralis dan bertirai terbuka. Sinar mentari sore memasuki lembut ruang kerja tersebut. Foto rumah tua yang tergeletak terbalik di atas meja tiba-tiba melayang dan jatuh ke lantai. Menampilkan foto rumah tua tersebut di lantai.

Padahal tidak ada angin saat itu dan tirai tidak bergerak sama sekali.

 **Part 1, Bagian I: Tetesan Darah END**

Catatan Author

Lama tidak tampil di sini dengan kurang ajarnya saya muncul dengan cerita baru. Horror lagi. Maafkan saya kawan-kawan, saya tidak sempat mengetik untuk TBT karena pekerjaan yang saya lakukan membuat mood adventure genre saya hilang. Mungkin akan saya coba bangkitkan dengan membaca-membaca fic adventure, jika saya punya waktu lebih pada malam hari.

Fic ini saya dapat dari sebuah kisah rumah tua besar di Thailand. Berada di desa. Rumah tua ini bekas tuan tanah di sana. Ceritanya cukup creepy dan membuat saya merinding. Beberapa ide lainnya saya dapat dari buku-buku misteri karya Stephen King, Willian P. Blatty, dan Miyuki Miyabe. Saya juga mendapatkan beberapa ide setelah menonton Rosemary Baby's dan The Dark.

Beberapa adegan mesum di sini jangan dihiraukan, anggap saja penikmat cerita *hehehe*

Saya tidak menyebutnya perchap, tapi mungkin ada beberapa part, yang tergabung nanti menjadi beberapa bab. Tiap chapter (format fanfiction) mungkin bisa berisi lebih dari satu part dalam per-bagian nanti.

So, kritik dan saran? Ayo, jangan gunakan jurus sexy Naruto untuk menyuruh saya melanjutkan TBT. Akan saya lanjutkan setelah saya dapat libur yang panjang dari bos, hahaha

Doni Ren


End file.
